The present invention relates to a radio display pager having functions of an electronic pocketbook or the like for sending a pager message and a call number denoting a transmission destination of the message, and then receiving a radio wave emitted from the paging network when sending the message and the call number over the paging network, thereby echoing back the number and the message to the user's pager for display and confirmation on a display thereof.